


没有题目的小段子

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *当年看完复联四最大的感想就是在一片鸡飞狗跳中只有铁和奇异的眉来眼去是真的real，所以就给基友在信里写了这么一个小段子。CP感可能没有很强，纯属写着玩儿。大家也就看个乐呵。*以下内容纯属虚构。如有雷同都是量子力学。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	没有题目的小段子

“从结果来说，他们真的不该在最后加那个打铁声——不然我也不会以那个声音为锚点重新集聚在这里。”

Tony讥讽地撇了撇嘴角，看着面前仿佛被施加了定身术的法师——他很确定自己没有被赋予这样的魔法设定——起码暂时是这样。

“怎么了Stephen，我以为一个能看到千万次剧透的法师并不会表现得像你这般惊讶。”

“……”

Stephen是在斗篷的拍打下回神的。

“但我看到的剧情只到‘绝对观测者’所设想的‘结局’为止。我只是没想到你还会……等等，你是说‘聚集’？‘聚集’而不是‘复活’？”

“我就知道你会擅长抓住重点，这也是我喜欢你的地方。”

Tony嘻笑着，从法师的桌上摸起一颗苹果咬了一口。

“本质上说，是的——我的确不是‘这里’那个Tony Stark复活之后的样子。‘这里’的Tony Stark已经死了，毫无疑问，因为你所说的那个‘绝对观测者’。而我，简单来说，其实是‘Tony Stark’这个角色的幽灵，是——”

“……其他所有被剪掉的世界中‘Tony Stark’的集合体？”

法师抢着话，皱了皱眉。

“这种事情真的可能吗？”

Tony眨了眨眼。

“你知道吗医生，你思维和我的同步率总是让我又爱又恨。”

他半笑半恼地说着，将手中咬了一口的苹果向对面扔去，看着那苹果以一种违背重力法则的方式落在了法师的手里，耸了耸肩。

“但是这件事情真的值得那么吃惊吗？作为一个至高无上的法师？”

“如果你还记得那只是‘角色设定’。”

Stephen无趣地将手中的苹果恢复完整，又转变为咬过一口的模样。

“我只能看到我被允许看到的——能意识到‘绝对观测者’和‘唯一故事线’这件事本身已经超过了我应该有的权限，所以我甚至无法把它和任何人分享出来因为我根本不被允许这样做。……而你现在告诉我，有一个‘幽灵’出现在了这里？你让我如何理解这件事？”

“本来这确实是不可能的。‘绝对观测者’显然不会允许一个幽灵在‘唯一故事线’中现形。——但是Stephen，你可不要忘了。”

Tony煞有介事地翘着一边的眉毛，如是说。

“现在，‘绝对观测者’已经从这个故事中退场，而那些被毫无理由剪掉‘Tony Stark’却还有残留着足够的能量。更何况，新的观测者们也已经准备好了走上舞台——是她们将所有那些‘Tony Stark’的可能性以那个打铁声为锚点嫁接进了这个故事线。所以——”

“所以这之后会以你的存在为基础，衍生出各种‘Tony Stark存活’的新的故事线？”

“就是如此。”

Tony打了个响指——当然这次什么也没有发生。

但Stephen仍然愁眉不展。

“……可是‘绝对观测者’只是暂时退场。也许这之后，世界仍然还会以那样糟糕的——甚至更糟糕的——方式收束。”

“可是徘徊在字里行间的幽灵却永远不会消失。”

Tony笑，就像是他又一次拯救了世界那样骄傲。

“世界线收束多少次，就会有多少次幽灵的回归——我们专门负责和那些怪力乱打交道的法师，你愿意再去见证这一次又一次的灵异事件吗？”

“……”

法师定定看着眼前的人——或者说，幽灵——几秒，而后一挑眉毛，一口将再一次恢复了完整的苹果咬下一大口。

“——乐意之至。”

Fin.


End file.
